


Not my Love Story

by LittleBallOfHate



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Fanfic, Original Fiction, awkward high school kids, hella gay, in japan cause im a weeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBallOfHate/pseuds/LittleBallOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren had always dreamed of this moment, the moment when she would finally confess to her childhood friend, Yuki. It was going to be a perfect manga confession and they would be together forever. At least that was how it was supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all will like it, enjoy!

Ren stood here shaking, scared of what she was about to do. She Hamada Ren was going to ask Yamada Yuki, her childhood friend and crush, to be her boyfriend. The thought was driving her crazy to point that she wanted to back out and run away but she stayed strong. She had been dreaming of this moment for what seemed like forever. She planned out exactly what would happen. First she would ask him to meet her by the stairway after school after everyone else had left. Then and there she would ask him. Her brown eyes would stare into his teal ones as she asked him. His eyes would go wide and a smile would appear on his face as he said yes. Then they would hug gently and live happily ever after. Or not. Ren wondered if she would havethe courage to even speak. She had been waiting at the staircase for a while now and the inticapation was killing her. She sighed loudly, how had it come to this?

Ren had first met Yuki at a party. It wasn't a grand thing just a small party in a backyard. Ren's parents had been invited so he of course was forced to come along. She was 8 at the time so she, like most kids, just followed her parents around for a good portion of the party. Her parents finally told her to go play with the other kids. But there was only one other kid. A boy named Yuki. She quickly learned that he was the new neighbour her parents were talking about. She also learned that he was 8, his favorite color was green, and he liked to read. He also told her tat he lived next door with his mommy. Ren asked about his daddy but found that he only had a mommy. She thought it was a bit strange but decided to not bother him about it. While he told her things she told him things too. Her name was Ren, her favorite color was blue, and she liked to draw. She also told him about her family. She had a mommy and a daddy plus a little brother too, he was 6 and a big meanie. They spent the rest of the party together and when it was time to go they both begged to stay a little longer.

Years later in her second year of middle school she began to see things change. Yuki was at the top of the class, talked to a lot of people, and had suddenly became popular. Not only that, Yuki had become atractive. Sure he had always been cute but it wasn't that noticeable, well to her anyway. In fact it wasn't until she heard other girls talking that he was above average. She never even considered it before.(This may be why her mother always says shes dense) Yuki was Yuki, he wasn't ugly or hot he was just Yuki. But as soon as realized it was all over for her. She just fell for with her best friend. Because of this she noticed everything about him. The kind things he said, the way he was always nice to people, the books he always seemed to be reading. There was other things he noticed too. Like how he wasn't perverted like the other boys that rea dirty magazines at lunch. Or how he never went on dates no matter how many girls asked. Or how he always stayed away from rude people. The girls called him "The Untouchable Prince", the boy they could never reach. The boy that all the girls liked. The boy that her mom said was a real catch. Now she just had to reel him in.

Now in their first year of high school she was going to do it, she was going to reach the unreachable boy. Her train of thought ended when she heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Ren scrambled to flaten her hair and straighten her skirt.

"Sorry I'm late Ren, I was reading and lost track of the time. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Ren?"

She heard him say as he turned the corner, making his way towards her. Her mind went blank as she looked at him and it wasn't until he was a foot away that she finally composed herself.

"Well.. umm..you see its just that I have to get off my..uh...chest."

"Well spit it out then Ren."

Unable to look at him any longer she suddenly took up an interest with her shoes.

"It is just...well it's..." She felt her courage slipping away from her. No come on you can do it, she thought to herself. Still staring at the floor she balled her hands into fists and yelled out-

"I like you, I want you to go out with me!"

There she had said it, now she could touch The Untouchable Prince. She looked up blushing but happy. And now looked to his face for the wide eyes and beautiful smile. Her heart sank as she saw his face, the wide eyes were there but the smile nowhere to be found. Instead she found a frown. A frown that was full of pity. A frown that said "sorry". She knew what he was going to say before the words were out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I can't date you Ren."

He said it slowly as if she was child trying to understand something. And it hurt, it hurt worse than anything she had felt before. And now she was angry, so angry she felt like breaking him in half.

"Why not!?"

"What?"

"I said why not, give me a reason Yuki!"

"Well its just-"

"Just what Yuki?!"

This confession had set her off and now she was seeing red. She was angry at Yuki, angry at herself, angry at the world. He was looking away as if he didn't want to say it.

"I knew was going to have to tell you sooner or later, I just hoped it was going to be later."

Then he went quiet. As he did so Ren's thoughts started to run around.  
"What was it? Did he have a secret girlfriend? Is he in some bad stuff and doesn't want me involved? Does he just not like me? What if he hates me? What if-"

"I'm gay."

What. He was blushing now as if he had been caught doing something bad. Meanwhile Ren's mind was like a broken record. What. What. What. WHAT!


	2. Didn't See this Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally stopped procrastinating and worked on this, yay!

Yuki was gay. The thought bounced around Ren's head like a rabbit. Yuki was gay. She had never expected this coming out of her confession. It was shocking to say in the least. It's not like she didn't like gay people, she wasn't homophobic and had nothing against them, she just didn't expect Yuki of all people to be gay. He was attractive, smart, kind, everything a girl would want in a guy. It did explain a few things though. Like how he always denied confessions from the girls(although Ren always thought it was because he liked someone.) Or how he would always leave when he heard guys looking at or talking about dirty things. And he didn't seem gay at all to Ren. But that may just be her being a bit stereotypical.

At the moment Yuki was sitting on stairs with his head in his hands. As Ren stared at him she thought he looked a bit annoyed. So she gently sat down beside him. The silence around them was uncomfortable and Ren felt a need to say something, anything to make it okay again.

"Why didn't you tell me Yuki?"

"Well how am I supposed to tell you? Hi there buddy, hey did you know I like dick?"

If not for the situation Ren would have laughed at the bluntness of his words. It made her glad that he could still joke with her about this.

"Well I guess you have a point, I wouldn't know what to say either... Have you told anyone else?"

"Other than my mom, no one."

"What did she say?"

"That she owed my grandmother 500¥"

Then he started to laugh. It was a quiet laugh. The kind of laugh that you do when you are laughing at teacher and are tying not to get caught. As Ren joined in it slowly escalated to hysterics with them holding on to their sides and each other in an effort to not fall over. It made her happy, that he didn't hate her that is. To bad he couldn't be her's but at least she still had her friend. Her best friend Yuki. And even though Yuki was gay it didn't bother her. It didn't change a thing. She was still sitting with him. She was still joking with him. She was still laughing with him. The only change was her crush. Yeah, having a gay best friend didn't change much. And that made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short I did this in a rush.（￣～￣；）

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very lazy so if there isn't an update for a while I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter, this is my first uploaded fanfiction so please go easy on me.(;_;)


End file.
